Steve X Jeff 2
by BisexualBear
Summary: Chapter 2


Jeff X Steve Chapter 2

The two had fallen into a deep sleep after their previous actions without a care, they still had their jeans and underwear around their ankles, they were alone in the house after all so they figured it didn't matter (well that's what they would have figured but they pretty much passed out after nutting in each other's hands), little to their knowledge Hayley had just finished her recent sexual escapades with some random guy and had come home. When entering the house she had to do a double take, she noticed Jeff's van parked outside "ha, he came crawling back, I knew he would." But when she came through the door he wasn't in the living room "Must be in the kitchen" she walked into the kitchen and once again it was empty, or so she thought but on the kitchen counter there was Claus "Hayley, glad you're home, will you please tell your brother and X-boy toy of yours to turn down the porn?!" pleaded Claus with anger in his voice "WHAT?!" screamed Hayley as she stormed out of the kitchen and stamped up the stairs.

As she was walking up the stairs she screamed "JEFF GET OUT HERE YOU BASTARD!" that was enough to wake up both Steve and Jeff. "Shit man, hide me please" begged Jeff. "There's nowhere to hide man" said Steve searching desperately for somewhere to hide "Quick just get our pants up and act casual" "Ok, ok" said Jeff as he jumped up and yanked his jeans up and Steve did the same, Hayley's footsteps grew stronger and closer "shit man, the porn, the porn!" Steve quickly turned and switched the game back on the screen, which admittedly was not the smartest of ideas considering he'd paused the game during a sex scene.

Hayley practically kicked in the door and screamed "What the fuck is going on here?! Why are you two standing so close to each other?!" "Calm down Hayley" said Steve, Jeff was afraid to open his mouth "You know me and Jeff hang out now and again, just because you two split up doesn't mean me and Jeff can't be friends" Of course this really pissed Hayley off and she started to scream at Steve with mindless anger. After about five minutes of this Jeff had enough and yelled out "Oh, SHUT UP HAYLEY, me and Steve are friends, close friends, you're going to have to deal with it" "You can't speak to me like that…." yelled out Hayley before she was caught off guard by something, Jeff again speaking up, normally he has one spaz out then he'd pipe down but not this time "Hayley you're nothing else but a slut, so why don't you go back to Jake or Jim or Sean or whoever you're banging this week!" Hayley stood in Steve's doorway with her mouth open in shock, Steve was shocked as well but Steve snapped out of it and walked over to Hayley and said "You heard the man Hayley" and with that he pushed her out the door. Hayley didn't do or say anything; she just slowly walked downstairs and went to meet one of her "hook-ups" of the week.

Steve and Jeff were left standing together alone in the bedroom, Jeff was breathing heavily from the fact that he had actually just screamed at Hayley. Steve was behind him slightly afraid to say something but he finally managed to force a sentence out "Dude…..are…..are you alright?"

Jeff turned to look at Steve and said "I'm done Steve, I'm FUCKING DONE" "Done with what?" asked Steve slightly confused "Girls, I've only ever had like 5 girlfriends and all of them have had the worst outcomes so that's it I'm done" Jeff walked over to Steve's bed and fell onto it "Besides, when we were doing that earlier it felt a hell of a lot better than anything a girl has given me"

Steve walked towards the bed and sat next to Jeff and said "I won't disagree with you there man it felt great" then out of nowhere Jeff broke down, he broke out in tears, Steve didn't know how to react the only thing he could think of doing was making sure Jeff was ok, "What's wrong man?" he asked as he patted Jeff's knee. "I'm sorry man it's just…..I hate doing things with people if there's no commitment" Steve again sat completely empty minded as to what to say next but he agreed with Jeff, he cant do these things without having feelings for the person, and Steve did, he always found Jeff quite attractive but he tried to fight those thoughts away and didn't want admit to himself that the thought of "doing things" with Jeff turned him on but Jeff began to help Steve in his mind, by this I mean when Steve was trying to get it up and or touching himself then thinking off Jeff did the job.

"Do you….do you want a commitment with me Jeff?" Jeff took his hands away from his eyes and said "Wh…what?" "I mean, we both enjoyed it, we both want a commitment only question is, do we both like each other in that way?" Jeff sat up and moved himself so that he was sitting next to Steve. "You mean, you really like me?" ""Like" is an understatement Jeff" replied Steve with a slight smile on his face. "Man I know there's a few years between us and I'm not the most appealing person you could get but…" Steve was cut off by the warm embrace of Jeff's lips on his own.

While the two kissed their tongues were messing around in each others mouths and it soon went from an innocent little make out session to Jeff pinning Steve down on the bed and saying "We'll talk about our feelings later man, for now I'm horny as hell and judging by the bulge coming from your pants so are you" Steve didn't know what to say again, so Jeff decided to take matters into his own hands by pulling Steve's shirt up to his neck and he began to kiss from Steve's belly button upwards. Steve was moaning with pleasure, and his cock was throbbing with pleasure. Jeff took this into his notice and stopped. "Glad you liked that Steve, but we're only getting started" with that Jeff's eyes moved down to Steve's crotch and a smirk grew on his face. He looked back up at Steve and Steve nodded to tell him to do exactly what he was thinking of. Jeff took the hint and began to unzip Steve's jeans and pull down his pants. He pulled them off of his legs and tossed them to the side carelessly. "wow Steve, I mean I knew you were hard but I didn't think it was even possible to rip a whole in the front of your underwear" Steve looked down and sure enough there was a huge hole in his boxers. He felt embarrassed but it just turned Jeff on even more than before. Jeff got up off of Steve and stood on the floor next to the bed. Steve sat up slightly wondering why Jeff stopped. Jeff, still seductively smiling down at Steve unbuckled his belt and pulled down his own pants. Steve reached down to his own penis and started to slowly rub it up and down.

Jeff loved the fact that he was obviously turning Steve on. He bit his lip at the sight on Steve masturbating to him. He then gripped the top of his own underwear and slowly pulled them down. As soon as Jeff's underwear hit the ground Steve had his free hand wrapped around Jeff's penis and he was soon both jacking himself and Jeff off. "Damn Stevie boy…" Jeff grunted "you keep that up and I'm gonna blow another load right into your hand again" Steve then started to jerk Jeff's cock harder and faster "whoa whoa Steve, I don't wanna cum before I've ridden you"

"You're gonna ride me?" asked Steve in astonishment "Do you want me to?" Jeff asked already knowing the answer, Steve simply nodded his head and Jeff smirked again "Well alrighty then" Jeff then got on the bed but this time he was on his hands and knees, he then opened his mouth and moved his head in between Steve's legs. It was obvious what he was about to do. He started by licking the hole of Steve's cock and then wrapped his whole mouth around it, he started slowly bobbing his head up and down. He only did this for a minute or two though, "There we go, now that your cock's wet it'll be easier to slide inside of me"

Jeff then stood on the bed and stood over Steve's body and said "You ready for me man?" Steve again just simply nodded and licked his lips just imagining how good this was going to feel. Jeff then moved down and he soon felt Steve's head poking into his asshole. Noticing this he slowly moved onto it with caution. He moaned when he took Steve's whole length inside of himself. "God Damn Steve! It feels even bigger than it looks" Jeff started to jump up and down on Steve's cock and moaning loudly. While doing this he started to unbutton his shirt, soon all of the buttons were open and Steve was able to admire Jeff's sexy chiselled chest, he was more well-built than he thought. Steve put his hands on Jeff's hips and began thrusting into him as Jeff continued jumping. After a full hour and a half of this Steve could fell himself ready to explode, Jeff could see it in Steve's eyes and said "Come on Steve baby, blow your load!" He put his hand down on Steve's chest and started riding him harder to get him to unleash his load. Steve, with one final hard, violent thrust shot his cum-load deep inside Jeff's ass. Jeff screamed "oh YES!" He collapsed onto Steve's body and he was now lying on Steve with his cock still sort of inside of him. The two were heavily breathing, after laying like this for a while Jeff rolled off of Steve and lay next to him. "That….was…amazing!" said Steve, turning to look at Jeff. Jeff sat up and pulled the covers over Steve and himself. He kissed Steve again and said "Man, it's obvious to me now, I've been thinking about this and….I love you man" "I…I love you too Jeff" the two hugged and fell asleep in each others arms

I might make another sequel if this gets good reviews.

Hope you liked it :-).


End file.
